The invention is based on saw blade, in particular for metal applications.
In order to be able to machine various materials with a saw, different saw blades are known, which have application-specific serrations, e.g. a constant tooth spacing and/or a vario-serration, etc. A vario-serration has different tooth spacings.
The reference DE 195 01 019 A1 describes a saw blade with a constant tooth spacing and teeth with different tooth shapes. It describes standard teeth, humped teeth, and roof-shaped teeth. The humped teeth with sharply rounded tooth backs or the roof-shaped teeth are used as supporting teeth. By contrast, the standard teeth with straight tooth backs or the humped teeth with low-slope tooth backs are used as aggressively cutting teeth.
If the tooth shapes are disposed in an alternating sequence, the aggressively cutting teeth can be supported by the humped or roof-shaped teeth and the aggressively cutting teeth can be prevented from breaking due to heavy loads.
The alternating tooth shapes can be deflected lateral to the saw blade by corrugation or setting of the saw blade. The corrugation or setting produces a cutting width that is greater than the thickness of the saw blade. A wedging and jamming of the saw blade can be prevented and the cutting behavior can be improved.